shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Smasher
Spy Smasher (real name Alan Armstrong) is a master detective, equipped with a number of gadgets and a specialized vehicle, the "Gyrosub", which was a combination airplane, automobile, and submarine. Created by Bill Parker and C.C. Beck, Spy Smasher was introduced in ''Whiz Comics'' #2 (February 1940). Alongside Captain Marvel, Spy Smasher became one of the magazine's most popular characters. History Origin Alan Armstrong was a wealthy aviator and athlete from Virginia. In early winter of 1940, he met a young woman named Eve Corby. Alan and Eve fell in love and were quickly engaged. Eve's father was an Admiral in the intelligence division of the United States Navy and often conferred with the playboy concerning matters of state. One evening, Admiral Corby told Alan about a suspected ring of saboteurs operating in the area. Inspired by the notion of taking aim against enemy agents, Alan began putting together a new identity for himself. He designed a multifunctional vehicle known as a Gyrosub--which was capable of traversing nearly any level of terrain be it land, sea or air. He also fashioned a brown costume and aviator goggles for himself and took the name Spy Smasher. Smashing Spies Spy Smasher became a champion of justice and fought to keep foreign powers away from American interests. After his first initial adventures, Alan adopted a more stylish wardrobe consisting of a green two-piece uniform and a brilliant red cape. Although many of his adventures took place stateside, Spy Smasher was also extremely active in the European theater of operations during the Second World War. Near the close of the war, Spy Smasher teamed up with other patriotic heroes including Bulletman and Minute-Man to fight Nazi forces in Berlin, Germany. After the war ended, Alan continued adventuring well into the Cold War era. During this time he briefly adopted the name Crime Smasher, but reverted back to his Spy Smasher identity before ultimately retiring. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Spy Smasher was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. *'Gadgeteer': Skillful gadgeteer. *'Aviator': He was also an accomplished aviator. Equipment *Flight goggles; various hand-held gadgets Transportation *Gyrosub In other media *In 1942, Spy Smasher was adapted into a popular 12-part film serial directed by William Witney for Republic Pictures. Spy Smasher featured actor Kane Richmond in a dual role, as both the title character (an American freelance agent in Nazi-occupied France who was originally believed to have been killed in a plane crash) and his identical twin brother, and Marguerite Chapman as the brother's imperiled fiancée, Eve Corby. Edited down to 100 minutes in 1966 the serial was re-released for television under the title Spy Smasher Returns. *Spy Smasher made a brief appearance in Justice League Unlimited episode 507 "Patriot Act", in which a flashback sequence is shown with him preventing the creation of Captain Nazi and confiscating the unstable serum that would be used later in the episode. He was voiced by Nathan Fillion who remained uncredited. *Spy Smasher appear in DC Universe Online. Category:Allies